Ruse
by demonwolfangel
Summary: When his need for her to help fool the village overshadows her need for his help the duo loose themselves in each other the acting gets easier and the line between reality and a façade disappears. Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and the characters
1. The Deal

Chapter 1: The Deal

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.

Sakura ducked as fast as she could to miss the incoming chakara laden fist aiming for her face. She swiftly kicked out her leg in a circular motion, hoping to hit her opponent. Unfortunately, she missed but was able to recover in time to backflip out of the way as a high heeled foot crashed down. The impact caused a split in the dirt about thirty feet long. "Hold still Sakura!" came a roar to the left of Sakura as master came hurling toward her, drawing her fist back. "Not a chance Shishou! What kind of apprentice would I be if I couldn't keep up with my master?!" Sakura challenged, catching said fist with a layer of chakara protecting her hand. It would be unwise to do otherwise, unless she wanted a shattered hand. They were only lightly sparring, as her master request. The pair were in her office when the busty blonde abruptly stood up, slammed her palms flat on the desk and stated that she needed to get out of that "damn stuffy office of hers".

"When are we going to step up my training Shishou? I want to take the ANBU exams that are coming up." Sakura inquired as she waited for the perfect time to strike from her crouched position in a bush, eying her teacher that was standing out in the open. "I'm sorry Sakura but, I won't be able to train with you for a while. As it is we are barely able to meet once a week, being the Hokage of a village doesn't provide me with very much free time." The statement earned her an abrupt appearance of her student standing in front of her slack jawed. "Wha- what will I do? I was really hoping you could be my sponsor!" she exclaimed. Mentally she gave a long groan, what was she to do now? The exams were only in a few months! "I'm sure you'll find someone to help you in time. Hell, Sakura, I have taught you everything I know. If anything you just need to strengthen you weaknesses." She had always known that her beloved mentor had great faith in her. She had to have to be willing to take her under her tutelage.

"Unfortunately I have to get back to my duties. Same time next week." It wasn't a question. The fact that there meetings aren't so frequent means there is no room to miss a session. "Yes Shishui." Sakura bowed to her teacher as she departed before flopping down on her back in the same spot on the ground she was just standing on. Well, that put a bit of a damper on things. Groaning out loud this time, she closed her eyes as she thought of people should could ask to help her prepare and be her sponsor for the ANBU exams. There was Kakashi but he was currently out on a mission and wouldn't be home for at least three more months at minimum. Yamato might be available but usually he's with Sai and they had been taking on mission after mission. She'll have to check to see if they were currently on one. She might even get lucky and train with both.

Sakura let out a sign, not wanting to think about it at the moment. Her body tensed a moment later and shot her hand out, catching the swift kunai that was aimed to strike in between her eyes. Twirling the deadly weapon on her index finger, she sat up in a straddle position and looked in direction it came from. "Uchiha-san" she acknowledged as she spotted the prestige man leaning against a tree she was just a mere few meters from. He was donning a tight, thin, short sleeved black shirt and standard jounin pants. His face looked impassive and a little relaxed with the shallow lines running down his face, on each side of his nose. His long, dark, raven hair was tied back in a loose ponytail softy swaying in the breeze. She lifted an elegant, pink, eyebrow as if to silently ask him what _The Itachi Uchiha_ was doing there.

With the grace of the top ANBU captain that he is he strode over to stop at her feet. She was a little unnerved as he stood above her. His presence alone was intimidating and being this close to her wasn't doing much good to keep her heart rate down. On the outside she looked calm and collected but on the inside she was a mess. "Stand" he commanded. Her jaw slightly unhinged and then clinched shut as she narrowed her eyes. "Excuse me?" she asked, making sure she heard him right. Sure he was a renowned ninja, elite of the elite, but that most certainly did not give him the right to order her around!

"I will not say it again." He stated with his head held high. She huffed as curiosity got the best of her, relaxing her face and complied with his demand as she slowly rose to her feet. The crown of her head reaching the underneath of his chin. "Get in to your fighting stance." He told her and observed as she reluctantly complied, crouching low with her right leg back and left leg forward, and turned her hips to face forward. She fisted her hands with right one tucked close to her sternum and the left one held out in front of her.

Sakura stayed in that position, trying really hard not to fidget as Itachi circled her like a predator, ready to devour his pray. He paused his revolution around her to stand behind her. She tensed even more, standing as still as a statue as she felt large hands rest on her shoulders from behind. "Relax." He said, bringing his face to the side of her face making his breath ghost over the shell of her ear. She couldn't suppress the shiver that worked its way down her spine as the hair on her arms prickle. How the hell was this fine specimen of a man supposed to tell her to 'relax' when he goes and does something like that?! I mean really, he has to know what he just did! He then proceeded to make slight adjustments to her stance. Such as, tucking her right elbow in, bringing the left one out a little more, and nudging her back foot a little with his to get her to widen her stance a bit.

"Remember the corrections I just made to your position." He stated as he stop and met his ebony eyes with her emerald ones. Sakura matched his intense gaze with curiosity. "What exactly are you doing?" She had been very confused ever since he appeared. "You need and ANBU sponsor do you not?" Sakura erected herself as she yet again narrowed her bright eyes. "But how-""I overheard your conversation with Hokage-sama as I was on my way home from training." True to his word, he was indeed ridden with dirt on his face and body. How did she not notice before? Oh right, she was blinded by his presence with confusion. Kami-sama was answering her prayers! This was just too good to be true, there has to be a catch. Itachi Uchiha doesn't normally go out of his way to help random people with such a big task.

"What do you want?" Sakura questioned, crossing her lean muscular arms and cocking her hip to the side.

He observed her contemplatively before responding. "I am in need of a female presence at my side." She quirked a thin brow as she urged him to go on. He turned his head to the side, intently glaring at a tree. Then let out a stressful sigh while running long fingers through his hair before turning his gaze back to her and continued "The elders of my clan are getting impatient as they are waiting for me to find a woman to court. They have a woman in mind and I have showed my disinterest but they are still pushing for the one they chose." The pinkette let out a sign of her own trying to get this right "So you mean to tell me that you need me to make the elders think that you are courting me in hopes to keep them from setting you up with another woman?" She pause thinking in over. "You'll help train and sponsor me for ANBU exams as long as I do this for you?" At that she got a nod in affirmation. She didn't have much to lose. It's not like she was currently in a relationship or anything and she _really_ need him. If fact, it was safe to assume that they needed each other.

"Okay Uchiha-san" she put out her hand for him to take and sharply took back as a shock emitted between them when the rough pads of his fingertips touched her small dainty ones. She missed the look of intrigue from him as she looked down and flicked her hand then glaring at it as if it committed some at of betrayal. She looked up as a manly hand appeared in her line of sight to meet those beautifully dark eyes as she successfully joined her hands with his and shook.

"Itachi" he provided. "If we are going to effectively keep up this ruse we need to learn to be less formal, starting with my name." She figured that was a fair assessment, but if he could do it or not was the question.

A smirk formed on her pouty lips as the corner tilted up as she eyed him with a mischievous sparkle in her eyes. Itachi was a little wary being the receiver of such a look. "You're are going to have to loosen up then _Itachi."_ She said, purring out his name. Sakura was gleefully satisfied when she watched the way his whole body tensed and his right eye giving a slight twitch.

"Hm. Go back to your place and get changed. I am going to take you to lunch." She rolled her eyes at his authoritativeness. "Yes dear." With that they both departed to their respective homes to get ready.

* * *

Authors Note: I have a plan for the way that this story is going to go but I except any suggestions that y'all would like to see be added. Constructive criticism is welcome just don't be nasty about it I am a person and I have feelings. Anyways, thank you for reading and a review would greatly be appreciated (:


	2. Lunch

Chapter 2: Lunch

Bright, emerald eyes drifted open as Sakura released a sigh of contentment as she padded dry her face of any excess water. As soon as she departed with Itachi she made her way home so that she could take a much needed shower before Itachi picked her up. After wrapping her body in a towel she walked out of the bathroom and made her way to the closet in her room. The next step was figuring out what to wear. If she and Itachi were going to be successful she had to dress the part. Sakura was not going to butcher her chances of making ANBU just because she couldn't clean up a little bit more. She pulled out a short sleeve, red crop that displayed the Haruno symbol proudly on the back from her closet and a mesh shirt to go over it. Next, she went to her chestnut dresser and pulled out some spandex shorts that went to her thigh from the top drawer and a black lace thong and matching bra from the bottom drawer. The pinkette dropped everything on her bed before letting her towel fall to the floor, leaving her bare for a moment. Turning her back to the open bedroom window she started getting. She was pulling her shorts over her wide hips went she felt a powerful presence behind her. Sakura threw a glance over her shoulder at the raven haired man that was sitting on the sill. Deciding to have a little fun with him, she slowly contorted her face into a pout. "Neh, It-a-chi, could you help me?" She asked in a high pitched voice as she snagged the straps of her bra and bent over, giving the man behind her a delicious view of her heart shaped ass. After tucking her well-endowed breasts into the cups she straightening back up and holding the clasps, one in each hand behind her back, waiting for the handsome man to take them. She shudder when she felt his large fingers ghost over her skin and clasped her bra together. He waited a second longer than he should have before releasing the garment and letting his arms hang by his side. "Thank you, Itachi." She said as she turned to face him, leisurely letting playful eyes roam his body from head to toe. Judging by the impassive look on said gorgeous man's face you wouldn't think there was an effect but the pronounced bulge in his pants said otherwise. From that moment Itachi decided that the little minx was going to pay dearly.

After Sakura finished getting dressed the couple left her apartment. As they walked down the stone road she noticed that people were looking at them with mild surprised as they whispered to their companion. It wasn't surprising really. The pair has never been seen together in public and given the fact that they are now must mean something. This was good, it meant that the rumor mill had just started and it was bound to get back to the clan elders. She kept her head high and back straight with her stare level. Eventually, they ended up in a high end district area close to the Uchiha compound and that's when the gossip really started. Before people were just whispering, trying to not be heard, but here people didn't care. They weren't ashamed if their conversation was overheard by the two or not, if anything it was like they wanted to be heard. Saying things such as "Who is she?" and "Why is He with _her_?" To say she was unnerved was an understatement but the timid feeling was gradually being drowned out by her anger. How dare these people! They did not even know her! She was shocked when rough hands grabbed and encompassed her own and looked up at the man. He didn't let on to what happening was as he just kept his gaze straight, never wavering. She knew he was doing it to comfort her and for that she was grateful. They were going to do this, they had to! Her life pretty much depended on it.

He knew that it would be unpleasant venturing so close to his clan's territory. It surely will be a stressful event but it had to be done. He was giving the elders a message and it should ring loud and clear. Itachi knew that the woman beside him could handle it, with her strong will and short temper. It was one reason why he chose her. Her high status in the village would look good as well. Hopefully, they could get this situation resolved as soon as possible and get those damn elders off his ass.

As they continued walking Sakura noticed a jewelry boutique they were coming upon and couldn't help herself as she stopped to look in the window. Itachi paused when he noticed that the young girl was not at his side. He turned around stroke up and stood behind her as he observed the longing look in her eyes. Following her gaze, his sharp eyes landing on a beautiful necklace that had diamond sickles hanging down all around and it also had a pink tear drop diamond at the bottom surrounded by a diamond trim. It truly was a beautiful necklace and would look wonderful on her.

Reluctantly, Sakura tore her gaze from the exquisite piece after sighing and started walked away pausing for her companion to catch up. She felt a little silly, as soon as she saw the necklace she fell in love with it but she could never afford it. She didn't have to see the price to know it would cost her an arm, a leg, and her future mission earnings. With that thought she turned and continued walking, urging herself to just forget about it.

After walking another block the pair arrived at a tiny diner. The first thing she noticed as they walked in was how warm and cozy it felt and could help the small smile that spread on her face. It reminded her of the times when she was younger and she would spend the afternoons baking sugary treats or just drinking coffee with her mother.

"Welcome!" A young waitress greeted as she saw them walk in. She was really pretty with short dark lavender hair and expressive soft blue eyes. "Hello, my name is Mayumi and I'll be your server this afternoon." Her cheerfulness was actually refreshing after spending a long time walking being stared at and gossiped about. They let the young girl lead them to their booth and sat down on opposite ends as she placed menus in front of them. "What can I get you to drink?" Sakura's eye twitched as she watch the girl direct her gaze straight at Itachi and leaned over on the table, giving him a generous view of her cleavage. _So much for her being refreshing_ she grumbled to herself. Itachi kept his eyes on the girl's, never giving in to her invitation. He broke his gaze with her to lock eyes with Sakura, who was glaring at the waitress. He couldn't help from lifting the end of his lip up, forming a smirk. "What should I get to drink dear?" Keeping her eyes locked on to his Sakura formed a smirk to match his. "Hmm? I was thinking some lemonade, sounds refreshing and all but I heard that it was to _tart_ and _no one_ likes anything so _sour_." She narrowed her piercing eyes at the young girl as she said the last part. The insult wasn't lost on the girl as she narrowed her own eyes back at Sakura. "We'll have some green tea." Came the masculine voice of Itachi, breaking the women out of their silent war. "Excellent!" The girl exclaimed the girl, turning back at Itachi's direction and giving him a not-so-subtle wink, swinging her hips as she walked away.

"The nerve." Sakura stated as fell back in to cushion while crossing her arms and looked at Itachi to see his famous smirk still in place. "What the hell are you smirking about?!" She snapped knowing that it would not be wise to do so but dammit that was freaking annoying! "Nothing dear." His smirk widen as she let out an undignified huff. Now he was just messing with her and they both knew. She relaxed her shoulders, uncrossed her arms, and flicked her wrist as if to brush the situation aside. "Whatever. Order for me. I trust your judgment since you have probably been here and I have not." "Very well."

They lapsed into a comfortable silence until the obnoxious waitress came back and took their order. "So what are you going to have?" her question was directed to Sakura. "Oh and choose wisely, you don't need any more carbs than what it looks like you already have." She suggested with a sneer. "Why you-" Sakura stood with her hands fisted so hard her knuckles turned white but before she could finish her sentence her partner came to the rescue. "My _fiancé_ and I are going to share a salmon and if I were you I would stop goading her, on the account that she can pack a nasty punch and I will not be inclined to stop her." His crimson eyes were fierce and seemed to pierce the young girl's soul as she could do nothing but stand there, eyes wide and slack jawed. Seemingly, she got the message loud and clear because she stormed off from their table to place their order and didn't bother them for the rest of the afternoon.

Towards the end of their lunch there was a meek "thank you" from Sakura's direction. If Itachi did not have such keen hearing he did not think that he would have heard it but, he did. He responded with "you're welcome" as he placed his napkin on the table waiting for her to finish.

Just as Sakura was placing her own dirty napkin on the table a loud "Itachi!" came from the doorway of the diner. Said man groan low in his throat, he did not need this right now. Turning his head in the direction of the new voice and grunted as he watched the tall, dark, and handsome Uchiha make his way towards them.

"Hey Itachi. Oh, who do we have here?" The man asked as he bowed in Sakura's direction as he took her hand into his own and gave it a gentle kiss. "My name is Shishui Uchiha." He said, looking up at with a smoldering look in his eyes.

Sakura didn't know how to react but couldn't stop the pink from dusting her cheeks. He was handsome with dark onyx eyes, short slightly curly hair, and high cheek bones. "Sakura Haruno." She replied hesitantly.

"Shishui?" It sounded like a statement but it was a question Shishui deciphered easily so he answered the unspoken question.

Hesitantly Shishu answered. "Kora is looking for you." He knew how much Itachi didn't like to bring her up but he did ask. He had an idea what he baby cousin was doing with Sakura. The elders were getting impatient and it was only natural for Itachi to try anything to keep them off his hide. They were basically pushing him into a corner. He didn't blame him, arranged marriages were a disgrace, almost mocking, a couple united in holy matrimony. Most didn't get to marry their true love. Shishui thought himself to be lucky since he did fall in love with the women he was arranged to wed. If anything, his cousin deserved to find true love more than anyone in the world. Besides, he didn't like Kora at all. She was rude, snobby, and thought they world revolved around her. He knew had to help his beloved cousin find happiness. So he was satisfied when he got a grunt of disapproval from Itachi about the news. "I do not care. If she finds me she finds me but, I am busy and am not going to drop everything and go find her." A grin spread on Shishui's face after hearing that. It was refreshing being best friends with someone who didn't care what others thought and did whatever he wanted to.

"Well, I have to go. I just wanted to give you a heads up. Nice meeting you Sakura, I hope to see you again soon." He disappeared after giving her a playful wink.

"Are we ready to depart?" Itachi asked. "I will walk you home." He supplied after she gave him a nod in confirmation. With that they set off.

On the way back to her apartment Sakura contemplated on what to make of the interaction. She was a bit taken aback about how coldhearted hearted he sounded. Whoever this woman was it seemed like she wasn't a very pleasant person. Even though she knew that her pretend love interest was hard hearted she was sure he did have a heart. He even defended her from that annoying waitress. If that wasn't proof enough she didn't know what was.

"Sakura." Said girl snapped her head up in Itachi's direction as she was suddenly brought out of her thoughts. "huh?" came the unintelligent reply that made the corner of Itachi's lips lift up. "We are here." Indeed they were.

* * *

Authors Note:Well I'm glad I got through that chapter. By the rate things are going it seems like this story is going to be pretty long since there is a lot of stuff I want to put in it. Like I said before, any suggestions will help. I hope y'all enjoyed it and can't wait to see what y'all have to say.

To Jacqueline: Thank you for your input. You actually gave me an idea. (:


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry guys but just for the heads up I am working on rewriting Ruse. I'm not really happy with the beginning. Also, I'm going to change the rating. It will still be under the same title, just a different rating.


End file.
